Mission Fix Wing
by Fate's Child
Summary: When Heero and Duo get assigned a mission with instructions for them to play the part of lovers, will true romance fly? And why did Duo give himself a self assigned mission called Fix Wing? 1x2 Romance 3x4 implied OC-Terraline Brooks
1. The mission

Title- Mission: Fix Wing 

Author- Fate's Child

Date started: August 23, 2002

     Duo sighed as he angrily threw another pair of torn pants into the trash can.  Usually, he would try to salvage what he could of them by making them into shorts or something, but this pair not only had one plant leg ripped off, but the rest of it was bloody.  Luckily, this time, the blood wasn't his.  He glared at the trash can as if it could solve all the problems in the world and moved stiffly to the shower.  He still hated throwing away pants that were almost whole-it went back to the days when he didn't even have a pair of pants that fit.  As the water beat down on his tired body he reminded himself that those days were over, that not only did he now have enough money to buy new pants just for the heck of it, but he often bought clothes for whatever orphanage the safe house was around.  That was a secret he'd managed to keep from all of the pilots-even his roommate the "perfect soldier" Yui.  He groaned as he thought of his friend.  Thinking of Heero Yui brought on different thoughts, thoughts that had him turning the shower to cold immediately.  'God, I can't even think about him without getting hard', thought the Deathscythe pilot disgustingly.  

     He didn't remember when his relationship with the pilot had changed from simply annoyance to acceptance to friendship and finally to-dare he say it-love.  'Maybe love', he corrected silently.  After all, how would a street rat know all about love?  He sighed as he rinsed his hair out one more time, leaning his head back so that the ends of it touched the bottom of the tub.  Luckily they were currently housed in one of Quatre's mansions and not in a little shack in the middle of nowhere with a crappy hot water heater and no food.  Of course the downside was that if they weren't in a little shack in the middle of nowhere, there was no reason for him to be rooming with the object of his not so pure affection.  

     Grumbling, he threw the curtain back and stepped out of the shower carefully.  Grabbing a towel, he dried off his body before flipping his head upside down and starting to towel dry his hair.  After it was only damp, he hung the towel loosely around his hips before walking into his room with a brush in hand.  Brushing his hair was calming for him.  It was something he'd always had.  He closed his eyes and just sat in the middle of his bed for a minute, thinking.  It was something he'd never told his friends, why he kept his braid.  It was the one thing from his childhood that he had.  Not his hair, but being able to brush it, comb it, whatever.  There were times when he was young when it would be dirty and oily, ugly as sin.  But he could sit wherever he was at the moment and brush it, remembering vaguely the feel of a woman who smelled like violets, his very own sent, humming him songs while she ran her fingers through his hair.  

     Fighting back the memories he told himself he didn't need, he started brushing again.  Had he made that woman up?  A delusion to keep him company in the cold, hungry dark?  Snarling, he picked up the remote to the sound system in his room and started whatever cd he'd last put in there.  Silently, he began to calm, singing the song absentmindedly, imagining that it was Heero brushing his hair for him.  What scared him the most about his affection and attraction for the Wing pilot was not that it was an attraction to a boy, but that he could imagine doing small intimate things with him.  If Duo ever got his friend to return the feelings, it wouldn't just be another uncomplicated fuck.  He would gladly let that boy into places he couldn't even face himself.  But he'd never get the chance.  He wasn't wanted in the places of Heero's hidden, frozen heart.  He grinned in irony as the song 'Unwanted' came on the player.  

"All that I did was walk over

Start off by shaking you hands

That's how it went

I had a smile on my face

And I sat up strait

Oh you, you 

Wanted to know you 

Wanted to show you 

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You didn't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

No I just don't understand why 

You won't talk to me

It hurts that I'm so unwanted 

For nothing

Don't talk words against me"

     Duo didn't notice that he was no longer alone.  Heero stood, leaning against the door staring at the boy who sat on the bed, yards of chestnut locks surrounding him on the bed, brush in his hand, singing the song that blasted from the speakers as if he actually felt every word.  Though he couldn't see his friend's face, he imagined it was crumpled in agony-just what the song cried for. 

"I wanted to know you 

I wanted to show you

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You didn't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

I tried to belong

It didn't seem wrong

My head aches 

It's been so long

I'll write this song if that's what it takes

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You didn't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You didn't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away"

     As the last words faded into silence, Heero stood strait and walked silently back into his room.  At the last set of the chorus, Duo's face had turned in his direction.  There had been such a yearning in his face, such naked need, that it stirred something in Heero that Heero was quite sure had never been stirred before.  There was always something new when it came to the braided pilot, he thought as he sat down in front of the only constant in his whole life-his computer.  He placed his hands on the keyboard to type, but found his mind wandering.  

     Everything was a first with Duo.  He was Heero's first friend, he could say that much.  When they had first met, Heero had felt only annoyance, something he had been trained not to feel as it could cloud one's judgment during a mission.  But the fact that Duo had been in the way of his mission had annoyed him, the flamboyant boy that acted loud and sloppy when in fact he could be quite serious and always very, very precise.  Then had come the point when he ceased being constantly annoyed by the braided boy and instead had began to feel curiosity as well.  The boy was trained in the same battle tactics as him, beat into submission by a scientist, caught and tortured by enemies, and could still find the energy to don a cheerful mask.  A mask that he never allowed anyone to see when it was breaking.  Heero would see it, late at night, when the Deathscythe pilot thought he was asleep, how the smile would slowly melt into a pensive, sad look.  A look of one who had seen too much hatred.  A look that Heero felt in his every bone-not that he would let anyone see it, even himself.  He actually rarely found himself annoyed by his fellow pilot since he had accepted that they had somehow become friends. 

     But it was not feelings of friendship that he often felt towards Duo.  And it was these feelings that frightened him.  He may not have had many friends, but he knew that the small boughts of lust (among other things) were not something one felt for friends because he had never, ever felt them for Wufei, Trowa or Quatre.  It was something reserved only for the amethyst eyed boy.  Something not entirely unwelcome.  He furrowed his brow and pulled up some random screen when he heard someone walking down the hall.  'Not walking', he corrected, 'prancing'.  When Duo was in "happy" mode he would… prance instead of walking.  It was the only word Heero could think to describe it.  Covering the small smirk (really he wasn't smiling) he'd had at the thought of Duo coming to "annoy" him, he placed on his customary glower.  

     "Heya Hee-man, watcha up to?"  Duo leaned over the chair and stared at the computer screen, raising an eyebrow.  "Hey man, I didn't know you looked up that sort of shit too."  Heero glared at him before turning to the screen-and promptly blushing.  On the screen was a gay porn site.  Setting his features into a murder some scowl he looked at Duo.  

     "Did you touch my computer?"  it came out as a growl.  Duo threw his arms around Heero's shoulders and looked intently at the screen.  Heero stopped glaring before opening his mouth again.  Duo beat him too it.  

     "Do you think that's possible?  Physically, I mean."  Heero looked back at the screen.  

     Duo tried to ignore the feeling of warm muscle beneath his arms and the steady heartbeat of the Wing pilot under his wrist.  He didn't know what had possessed him to through his arms around Heero like a lover and begin discussing sexual positions, but here he was, doing both.  He gave a small smile at the blush that was covering his friends cheeks.  

     "I don't know," Heero finally answered.  Duo masked his surprise.  Heero had actually looked, thought about it, and answered?  He thought all he'd get was a gun to the head and the customary "omae o korosu".  Feeling daring, he leaned down.  

     "Want to find out?" he purred in the other's ear, noting with surprise that Heero was having a very strong reaction to both the pictures and his teasing.  He may not have been wearing spandex, but Heero's jeans were always tight and didn't mask much.  Heero spun around so fast that Duo fell backwards on the bed only to find a gun at his head a minute later.  

     "Omae o korosu."  Duo gave his customary grin and-still feeling daring and lucky-bent down to give Heero an open mouth kiss on the cheek, using his tongue, before flouncing out of the room.  Heero just sat, stunned at the reaction that had brought.  Duo always teased him about stuff, and usually all he did was threaten the boy.  This time, though, Duo had, Duo had… he raised a hand to his cheek.  Whatever he'd done, it has sent heat lancing down his body.  With a small glare towards the doorway, Heero turned back to his computer, his last thought that Duo mouth was good for something besides talking.  

*    *    *    *    *    *

     Duo gasped for breath as he finally made it down to the kitchen.  When he was sure he wasn't being fallowed by a maniacal pilot, he leaned against the counter and let his heart rate slow down.  'Oh God, what was I thinking?'  He turned and slammed his head against the wall.  'I kissed him.  I actually kissed him.'  His next thought was, 'and he didn't seem to mind that much.  He just seemed… shocked'.  Duo eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he thought of the reaction that had given him the courage to do it.  'Heero had a hard on, because of me.  Because I was teasing him like I'd done a thousand times before, only this time I was touching him'.  He thought on it for a few more minutes before Quatre came into the kitchen wanting to know if Duo was hungry. 

     "No thanks, Q-man, not right now."  Quatre looked strangely after his friend.  It wasn't often that Duo turned down food, there was something on the pilot's mind.  He sighed and leaned back as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.  

     "Problem?"  The quiet question made Quatre smile.  

     "No, just wondering what Duo was thinking about."

     "Ah, now there's a great mystery of life."  Quatre giggled before mock glaring at his lover.  

     "Trowa, that's not nice."  Trowa rarely joked, it was only the compassionate blonde that had ever heard him do it more then twice.  

     "But true, love, true.  There was a reason I came down here, however, besides your company.  Heero and Duo have a mission in Washington State, the good old U.S.A.  I thought you may know where to find them."  

     "Heero's in his room, Duo just left."  They shared a brief kiss before heading out to find their friends.  

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

     "There's some undercover work involved, something about a Karaoke bar that some of the soldiers often hang out with.  If you can get this girl, Terraline Brooks to prove herself trustworthy, you can get a lot of information out of her.  She's absolutely anit-OZ as they were the ones that killed her parents and younger brother," Quatre briefed.  "She's smart, supposed to be sharper then she appears and has some martial arts training.  Be wary around her.  J suggested that the best way to go in there would be as a…" Quatre trailed off and blushed slightly. 

     "As a what, Quatre?"  Heero questioned.  

     "A couple."  Duo almost responded 'a couple of what' just to get his Arabian friend to blush more, but thought better of it.  Instead, he pasted on a huge smile.  

     "Gee, Q, you think that being a "couple" yourself, you wouldn't be so embarrassed."  Quatre gave a weak glare before snuggling further into Trowa's embrace.  (Did I forget to mention that Quatre was briefing them from Trowa's lap?)  Duo gulped.  Trowa's glare was much more effective then Quatre's.  Heero nodded once. 

     "Mission excepted," he stated before getting up and leaving the room, probably to start mission preparations.  

     "Ditto," Duo murmured, narrowing his eyes again.  This would be the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.  He smirked as he thought of his self imposed mission.  Mission: Fix Wing was underway. 

End Prologue 

     The song "Unwanted" is on Avril Lavigne's first (and I think only, so far) cd. 

Chapter one 

     It had taken Heero and Duo eight hours to get from the safe house on the edges of the Sank Kingdom to Quatre's house in Seattle, Washington.  For once, Quatre's residence was not a mansion, but a four bedroom "family" style house.  The only thing Quatre had forgot to mention was that the entire downstairs was under construction and there was only one room, the master bedroom, on the first floor.  After a quick confirmation with Quatre that his house was supposed to be under construction Heero had immediately left using the excuse that he needed to get groceries.  Duo walked slowly into the single finished room and stood in the doorway staring at the bed.  Sure, he was in love with Heero and had a plan to-at some point-seduce him.  But going strait from realizing he was in love with him to sleeping in the same bed with him?  Duo didn't think that a) Heero would like it and b) he wasn't sure that he could control himself until he knew Heero would be comfortable with it.  He sighed as he headed towards the shower.  

     Heero entered the house to the sound of Duo singing at the top of his lungs.  He couldn't quite make out the words, although it had something to do with cleaning out a closet.  Shooting a strange look in the direction of the bedroom, he went to the kitchen to put away the food.  It only took ten minutes before Duo flounced in and jumped up to sit on the counter.  Heero looked briefly in his direction before continuing to load the fridge.  Then it seemed as if his brained numbed and he turned around, slowly, to stare at his partner.  

     "You like?"  Duo teased Heero with a large smile.  "I figured we could get started on the mission tonight.  I did some research while you were gone and found that the style of clothes is similar to twentieth century club clothes.  And going undercover as a gay couple… well I figured that you wouldn't want to be going as the femme.  Besides, I look better as the feminine partner.  Anyway, I picked out some clothes from my bag for you."  Heero tried-and failed-to find his voice.  Seeing the look of shock on his partner's face, Duo gave an internal smile.  "Me being dressed like this does not mean I'm going to be bottom all the time, Heero Yui."  Heero snapped out of his daze as Duo spoke to him in a low purr.  Working up a half assed glare, he stared at Duo one more time.  

     The pants were black leather, something so cliché that Heero didn't understand how Duo could have looked so… fresh.  It was not the pants that had caused Heero's reaction, though.  Duo wore a silver mesh t-shirt that had had its sleeves ripped off at some point in the past.  It hid nothing and yet just enough to make you curious.  Heero started to wonder: did Duo look as good naked as the outfit suggested?  But that wasn't all.  His friend had taken his hair out of his customary braid and left it in a loose ponytail.  It was streaked with glitter.  Black eyeliner surrounded Duo's eyes making them seem almost impossibly deep, dark and sexy.  

     "Duo, I actually have an ass and am a little different… build then you are."  Finally he had found his voice.  He ignored the fact that it was a little tight… as were his jeans.  

     "It'll make you look butch.  Besides, we can go shopping tomorrow if you want, but we don't have time now and we really should start on the mission."  He cocked his head to the right.  "You want a glass of water or something?  You're voice sounds a little hoarse.  You're not coming down with something, are you?"  He bounded off the counter, in seemingly friendly concern, before placing the back of his hand to the Wing pilot's head.  

     "No," it came out as a growl as Heero stalked off towards Duo's room.  Both had one thought running through his mind-though they were on two different topics.  'This mission is going to be harder then I thought."

End Chapter. 

Please please please review!  No reviews, no new chapter!


	2. Enter: Terraline Angela Brooks

MUST READ:  I did post this about a week and a half ago, but I noticed that I didn't GET A SINGLE REVIEW!!  So then I looked and it wasn't showing up under Gundam Wing section!  So hopefully this will work.

  So so sorry that this has been so late getting out but I am swamped with college aps and keeping up my grades… not to mention the awful awful evil thing called writer's block!  I can't promise that the next chapter will be out this week, but I can promise that by November 14.

I didn't quite know how to go about this chapter and retyped it a numerous amount of times.  This is, of course, where I introduce Terraline Angela Brooks and have to get you all to develop a liking for her.  So here is how it turned out, don't forget to review….

Thank you to all who reviewed.  

Fixing Wing 

     Heero almost ignored Duo's request.  Actually, he thought smirking, it wasn't much of a request at all.  Duo had quiet frankly told him that if they were going to act like a couple, Heero would have to start touching him.  He'd taken the wing pilot's silence for disapproval when in fact it was just Heero taking a few minutes to remind his mind-and body-that Duo was talking about putting an arm around the braided boy's waist.

     "Hn."  

     "Come on, Heero!"  Duo rolled his eyes.  "It's not like I'll bite or anything… not unless you want me too."  Heero scowled.  Duo was teasing him again by putting that purr in his voice.  He was sure of it.  Instead of answering, Heero just curled his arm around his friend's waist before walking to the door of 'Karaoke Fever'.  Opening the door, he was greeted with a blast of noise.  Silently wincing, he looked over to see that Duo was already halfway in the door and looking like he was loving it.  He stumbled when Duo turned on him and gave a huge smile. 

     "Look like you're having fun, Heero.  Not like you're boyfriend dragged you in here."  Heero smirked. 

     "My boyfriend did drag me in here."  He paused for a fraction of a second as Duo's eyes widened in awareness.  "At least that's what I'm telling everyone."  He put his arm back around Duo's waist before walking to the nearest opened booth. A minute later a young woman stopped by their table. 

     "What can I get you?"  Duo smiled up at her while Heero silently assessed her and how much danger she could be. 

     The waitress couldn't have been more than a couple of years older then them at most.  She had brown hair cut short and above her shoulders it flared out.  It was almost the same shade as Duo's only it had a bit more red in it.  Her brown eyes were intelligent but mostly hid behind a pair of purple tinted glasses.  Her smile was quick and real, as if she was amused by them.  Heero was brought back to the present when Duo spoke.   

     "How about a name, babe?"  She just raised an eyebrow before smirking. 

     "You're boyfriend doesn't look like he likes that suggestion much, otokonoko."  

     "Hey, how'd you know we were Japanese?  Well, I'm not, but we're visiting from…" Heero kicked him under the table. 

     "I didn't.  I'm half so I sometimes slip and use the language.  Name's Terra.  What can I get you?"

     "Beer please, 2."  Heero answered.  

     "Got it.  Since you didn't specify what kind, I get to choose."  With a wink she was gone.  Heero turned to Duo.  

     "That was her."

     "Duh!"  Duo rolled his eyes again.  "She was pretty." 

     "Duo, you're supposed to be acting gay." 

     "For your information, Mr. Hot Shot, I'm bi.  So there.  I can appreciate both fields."  Duo stuck out his tongue in a childish gesture.  

     "You don't watch it, someone'll take advantage of that tongue, kid."  Terra was back, placing two beers in front of both the pilots.  Duo glowered. 

     "Why do you call me all those nick names." 

     "Cause you didn't give me your name.  Plus you act like a-"

     "Duo.  My name is Duo.  And this is my boyfriend Heero.  We're visiting-"

     "From Japan.  Caught that the first time.  You sing?"  Heero raised an eyebrow at the change in topic.  

     "Would I be here if I didn't?"  It was Duo that responded.  Terra grinned. 

     "Wasn't talking to you, Duo.  You're boy toy sing, or just sit here looking pretty?"

     "I sing."  Heero's voice was so low he hoped she'd miss it.  His luck wasn't good today. 

     "Really.  Then you hafta do me the honor of hearing you."  She hoisted herself up onto the booth and stood next to him.  "Ladies and Gentlemen.  We have a special treat for you tonight.  We are graced with the presence of none other then the H-man!"  She smirked down at him.  "And the H-man here is going to sing us the old favorite of 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal!"  There was a smattering of applause. "Hit it Jake!"  The song started as she pushed Heero from his seat to the stage.  She ignored his glare and sat down next to Duo as the words started.  

"There used to be a graying tower alone on a sea

You became the light on the dark side of me,"

     Both Terra and Duo sat in awe as Heero sang the lyrics.  Duo stared at the brunette for a moment. 

     "Did you pick the song furthest from his personality?"  Duo's voice was soft.  

     "No.  I picked the one closest to his heart."  She stared at Duo.  "You two aren't as far as you pretend, but listen to his words.  They're true.  And singing like that isn't just skill.  It's heart."  Leaving him with that cryptic note, she stood up and walked away.

"But did you know 

that when it snows 

My eyes become lighter, 

The light that they shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on a grave. 

The more I get of you the stranger I fell, 

Yeah, 

Now that your rose is in bloom, 

A light hits the gloom on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say

You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, 

Baby, 

To me you're like a growing addiction, 

I can't deny

Won't you tell me…"

     Duo sat transfixed as Heero sang, his gaze never moving from him.  The song finished and Duo watched as Heero jumped off the stage.  Neither boy seemed to notice that the bar was thundering with applause, as Heero walked to Duo, leaned down, and touched their lips together.  

     "Let's go home."  Once again, Heero wrapped his arm around Duo's waist and they walked out the door, never noticing the brown eyed gaze that silently followed them.  

*    *    *

     Duo lay in bed and scowled at the ceiling.  After they had got into the car Heero had given him a very clear, detailed report of everything he'd seen in the club.  Apparently, Duo thought, Heero was a better actor then he'd thought.  He absently raised his fingers to trace his lips where Heero had kissed him earlier.  And scowled again.  _He kissed me like it was real.  _

_Like he really liked me that way.  __And then walked to the car and talked about the damn mission.  A silent voice admonished him quietly.  'He's supposed to act like he cares for you, Duo.  And he does.  You're his friend.'  Another voice piped up.  'And until you seduce him or tell him flat out, he's not going to think about you that way seriously.  Because he'll think it's wrong.  Remember why you called this mission "Fix Wing"?'  Duo smiled slightly.  _

     'Fix Wing' stood for everything he was trying to do.  The doctors were evil in Duo's mind, doing things solely for what they believed in.  It was a good thing they were on the good side, Duo had often thought, because if they thought that one theory on the evil side was more in their favor… well, the Gundams would be something that the populace had to fear.  Either way, in the midst of their training, all of the pilots had lost something.  Or forced to give it up, depending on which way you looked at the situation.  Some, he reflected, would simply call it innocence.  Duo supposed that was the best word anyone could ever come up with.  But whereas the other pilots had lost something important, Dr J (that sadistic bastard) hadn't just taken away Heero's innocence, he had broken something inside the pilot to the point that Heero felt that he could show no emotions.  The point of the mission was to fix or at least try to mend what Dr J had done and try to show Heero that emotions, specifically loving him, were okay.  

     He looked mournfully at the empty side of the bed and sighed again.  Heero had taken care of the problem Duo had worried about earlier-the sleeping arrangements.  He pointed out that on previous missions where they were required to share one bed, neither of them had slept well and that had interfered with their mission the next day.  Because, the stoic pilot had said, this was a longstanding mission and they had no idea how long it was going to take, it was better to just have one of them on the couch until they could convince the constructers to finish the extra room.  Duo grimaced.  The 01 pilot had no idea that the reason that his friend had such a hard time sleeping was because there were other things he's rather be doing while in bed with someone.  Duo snorted for a second imagining Heero's face if Duo tried to seduce him the first time they'd been forced to share a bed.  However, he had no idea what had kept the other pilot awake.  He assumed it was because Heero was so attuned to wake at the slightest noise that movement on the bed next to him was intolerable.  He had no idea how wrong he was. 

*    *    *

     Heero gritted his teeth in frustration and he stared at the door to their-*Duo's*-room.  Part of him was tempted to walk in there, crawl into bed with Duo and see what his friend would do.  But seeing as how he was raised to survive, the wing pilot decided to stay on the couch.  His body was having other ideas.  'Who would have thought that the "perfect soldier" would be having hormonal problems because of one. damn. kiss.?!'  Heero snorted and then turned over so that his back faced the door.  There was no way he was going to sleep tonight.  

     There was something odd about that girl, the waitress.  There was something cunning in her, something that flashed in and out of her eyes so fast that only one trained to read emotions would be able to catch.  She was smart, intelligence wise, also.  He noted that when both Duo and himself had sat down, she assessed them before ever coming over to the table.  Then, through pissing Duo off, she managed to find out his name without ever having to ask.  And the way she looked at him… he narrowed his eyes.  It was as if she could see things that she shouldn't.  He wasn't speaking of mind reading, or knowing that he was a Gundam pilot, but more of his feelings for Duo.  She looked at him and something in him screamed that she knew.  She _knew that it was all an act… but that he wanted it to be real.  And so she'd picked a song that would force him to at least sing the words he longed, somewhere deep in his heart, to say.  _

     He sighed and looked at his watch, noting that there was only about 3 more hours before he planned to get up.  Maybe he was being paranoid, he thought… but the instinct that had kept him alive for so long told him he wasn't.  

*    *    *

     It was pounding that woke both pilots the next morning.  Duo and Heero both jumped from their beds and grabbed their guns, running towards the source of the noise.  And not noticing, in the hurry, that they wore only boxers.  When they met in the hallway, both of their eyes were cool and serious.  They then moved simultaneously towards the stairs that lead to the basement and kicked open the door, Heero sweeping to the top and Duo to the bottom.  They were surprised when a hammer came hurling at their heads and a gun clicked a second later.  It was a precious second they had wasted, staring in disbelief at the sight in front of them.  

     Standing in front of them was a girl, dressed as if she was ready for a day of construction.  Except for the gun in her hand, she had on a tool belt-but that wasn't what surprised them.  What surprised them was that they knew her.  That they'd in fact seen her the night before.  Narrowing her eyes, she kept the gun steady. 

     "What in Selene's name are you two doing here?"

End Chapter 

Phew.  There goes another chapter, only a little over 4 pages, but hey, a chapter's a chapter, right?  Oh, the reason I was a little slow was because I'm totally swamped with getting college admissions in AND getting all my school work in on time.  I figured since I got an A in psychology for mid-trimseter reports, I would, in tern, reward all of you.  

Hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing.  The more inspiring and creative the reviews, that faster the chapters come out.  

GAH!!  Also you can either e-mail me at BubbleGumASH13@aol.com

And be happy for me!!  I won Harry Potter tickets!!  I get to se e it a week before the world premiere.  


	3. China Boy

 A.N.  Sorry this has taken so long, I was really sick and then catching up on school work before we hit Christmas break and then it was busy with family and work so I didn't have the time to write more then a little at a time.  Please read and review, it'll help me write quicker!

Thanks to every one who reviewed.  

Mission: Fix Wing

            There was dead silence for two minutes.  Three figures started at each other, guns unwavering, minds blank, all their attention focused on their opponent. 

            "We have two guns, you have one.  You talk first."  It was, unsurprisingly, Duo's voice that broke the silence. 

            "You also have affection for your boyfriend… I shoot one of you just as you shoot me and you're going to face a life full of pain, blame, loneliness, and despair.  You talk first."  There was another staring contest. 

            "You work at the bar."  Heero made the statement.

            "Yes."  

            "You own a gun."  She almost rolled her eyes.

            "Duh."

            "You're a soldier.  Oz."  For a split second, Heero was sure their information had been wrong, that Quatre had made a mistake.  He kicked himself for trusting the blonde pilot, for not checking about who had given them the information.  

            Duo frowned as he watched the exchange.  He knew Terra wasn't an Oz soldier, it didn't feel right.  Damn it, he'd liked her the night before.  She was funny and spontaneous.  Plus, why would she be a part of the organization that killed her family?  But then again, her files had never mentioned that she had the type of training and skill that she was showing with her gun.  His thoughts were interrupted when she gave a loud burst of laughter and put her gun away in a move that bespoke of practice.  

            "No.  Never for Oz.  But since I can hear the disdain in your voice, I'm going to take a risk."     

            "Why are you here?"   Both boys still held their guns.  

            "I work here remodeling this house for the Winner heir.  I know you're not him, as I've spoken to him before.  So who are you and why are you here?"  

            "Q's a friend of ours.  He suggested we take a vacation 'cause we just finished an assignment."  Duo responded.

            "Then you don't' mind if I check." 

            "Nope."  Duo grinned and plugged a number into the vid phone.  Rashid came on a minute later.  

            "Mister Maxwell?" 

            "Hey Rashid, is Q there?"

            "One moment."  A few minutes later a worried blonde hurried on screen. 

            "Duo?  What's wrong?  Is it Heero?"  Terra walked in front of the screen.  

            "Quatre Winner?"

            "Ash?"  Quatre smiled wider.  "Wow, so that's what you look like.  You always talk on the telephone instead of the vid phone." 

            "Yeah, well it's easier 'cause I don't have a vid phone." 

            "Is there a problem?"  His voice was concerned. 

            "Not really.  Just a question.  Did you agree to let your two friends stay here?"

            "Oh.  Oh!  I forgot to let you know."  He looked miserable.  "Duo and Heero.  My friends.  I'm sorry." 

            "No problem.  Just surprised to have two guns pointed at me this morning."  She noticed Duo had put away his gun.  Heero's was still out as he pushed her to one side to speak to Quatre. 

            "Quatre.  You called her Ash." 

            "Yes.  Ashley.  Why?"  Heero swung his gun around and pointed straight at her 

head, ignoring Quatre's dismayed "Heero!".  

            "You said your name was Terra."  This time Terra did roll her eyes. 

            "It is.  Terraline _Ashley Brooks.  To people I feel a kinship to, I tell them to call me Ash."  She shoved the muzzle of the gun away from her face.  "__You may not call me that yet because you keep pointing that damn gun in my face!"  Heero just glowered.  Terra looked over and noticed another person next to Quatre on the screen.  "He look, it's a party.  Who are you?"_

            "Trowa."

            "Uh huh.  Now does someone want to tell me why he," she pointed to Heero, "seems to know more about me then he should and…" she narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of another figure in the background.  "China boy?"  Wufei's face registered surprise. 

            "Duo where did you-Bi Polar?"  Everyone looked at Wufei strangely.  

            "Uh, Wu-man, what does being bi polar have to-"

            "No, no.  Her."  He pointed at Terra who was suddenly donning a face of understanding. 

            "I am not bi polar," she explained to the others that were suddenly staring at her.  

            "Then why-"

            "China boy here just is under the delusion that I am."

            "That's because you are.  You refer to yourself in third person or by calling yourself 'we'."  She grinned. 

            "Terra says you should leave us alone."

            "We are soooo off topic."  It was Duo that broke into their argument, seeing how Wufei's face was turning purple. 

            "It's okay.  I understand now."  Heero reached for his gun thinking she knew who they were.  "You need my help.  I'll do it."  His hand when back to cross his arms over his chest. 

            "Hn."

            "Why?"  It was Quatre. 

            "Ask China boy.  I got work to do."  She turned around and picked up her hammer.  Heero reached for his gun again.  "And if you pull out that damn gun one more time, I'm gunna find a way to shove it so far back up your-"

            "Ash!"  Without turning around, she grumbled in response to Quatre's rebuke and headed towards the back of the downstairs.  

            "I'll be working on the second bedroom if you need me."  Her voice raised slightly as she walked away.  "Terra says she loves you, China Boy!" 

            "Damn onna."  To the other's surprise, Wufei's voice sounded more amused then anything.  

            "Wufei, explain."  The ice in Heero's voice left no room for argument.  He did not like being left out of the loop.  Wufei turned serious. 

            "You know that before I met up with any of you I was doing similar work to yours.  My main objective was to carry out the missions given to me by the Dr.  But any extra time I had I gave myself self imposed missions to destroy anything that even had the rumor of being associated with OZ or any other rebel group.  It turned out that I caught a rumor of that Karaoke bar being an OZ hideout.  It was wrong information, thought it did turn out to be helpful in the end.  Anyway, being as I was still young and willing to let my emotions play a larger roll, I went in without telling the good Dr. where I'd be.  I don't want to get into it.  Basically, I screwed up and I mean big time.  Luckily, the soldiers that ended up taking me thought that I was just a survivor talking big.  I was in a cell, beat almost to death and ready to die.  I passed out and when I woke up, I wasn't in the cell, but in her apartment."  Wufei's eyes glittered in amusement at some memory he wasn't going to share.  "I walked out of the room she'd put me in on full alert.  And came face to face with that onna growling at the computer telling it that "after Terra got her goddamn hands on the information they were going to kill it slowly".  My first thought was that I'd got stuck with some stupid, delusional, bi polar psychopath because she turned around and went happy.

            "She took care of me, nursed me back to health in a week and a half.  I learned that she was working at the bar and had collected enough information to find out where they had hidden me.  Of course she didn't know that I was a soldier and took a great risk.  But in the end, she managed to get in and get out-with me.  Stupid.  Her weaponry training was minimal and it was an injustice the way she fought physically.  I stayed for another three weeks training her to use what she had better.  Then I got a new mission and left.  But occasionally, she feeds me information." 

            "And you didn't share this with the rest of us because why?"  Heero's voice was hard. 

            "Because, Yui, it was none of your damn business.  How many contacts do you have that we don't know about?"  Heero remained silent. 

            "Wufei does have a point, Heero." 

            "She knows too much."  

            "So what, you're going to kill her?"  Wufei snorted.  "That would be pointless Yui, as it was your mission to see if you could get her to help us.  You'd fail your mission because she has astounding powers of observation?"

            "My mission was to persuade her to our side or kill her.  If I killed her I would still be fulfilling my mission requirements."  

            "Heero, man that is some seriously twisted thinking."  Duo muttered.  "I mean, more messed up then even my non-rationalization rationalization."  

            "Shut up, Duo."  

            "She's already agreed to help," Trowa spoke for the first time since Terra had left the room.  "Why not just ride a long for a while?" 

            "Then we're coming home.  Mission complete."  Heero turned to leave. 

            "Nuh uh."  It was Quatre that spoke this time.  "You need to stay and destroy whatever bases in Washington you can with the information she has.  New orders.  And continue with the covers you have."  

            "Yeah, come on, lover," Duo purred.  "We've kept the others longer then we needed to.  See ya guys."  Duo winked and turned off the com.  Heero glowered at him a stalked off upstairs.  Duo was having a fine time watching his partner's ass move up the stairs when something soft hit him on the chest before sliding to the floor.  "Huh?"  He looked down. 

            "It's a shirt."  He looked over to se Terra propped against the door jam.  "Cause you're practically naked.  He looked down, forgetting that he had only been in his boxers.  It was surprising that the others hadn't said anything.  'Or not.  Cause we were kinda occupied with other stuff'.  

            "Oh.  Thanks."  He slipped on the flannel and noted if fell to mid thigh.  "Damn, this is huge."  

            "I use it for painting."  She turned to go back into the room.  

            "Hey, wait up."  Duo walked in next to her.  "How come you work so many jobs?"

            "Because I want to be able to open my own business one day."

            "Doing what?"

            "None of your business."  She sounded amused.  "How long have you known Wufei?"

            "Wu-man?  A while.  You?"  She smirked.  

            "A while."  And went back to sanding the bookshelf in the corner.  

            "Okay, so what music do you like?"  Smiling, Terra hit the play button on the remote he hadn't noticed was attached to her tool belt.  Puddle of Mud's song 'She fucking hates me' came on.  Duo smiled and boosted himself up onto the top of the bookshelf, slowly swinging his legs back and forth over the edge.  

            "Your cover is pretending you're a couple."  Terra spoke softly while she continued to sand the edge of the built in bed frame.  Duo stayed silent.  "But you're in love with him."  Again it wasn't a question.  Once again Duo stayed quiet.  When she looked up she noticed that had stopped swinging his legs.  "And he isn't completely oblivious to you."  She smirked at his snort of disbelief   "So what are you going to do about it."

            "I don't know for sure.  And I don't want to know how you know that it's not real cause we're both good at acting." 

            "Because the look in your eyes is unfulfilled longing and love, not satisfaction and love."

            "I said I didn't want to know how you knew."  He scowled.  She stood straight and looked him in the eye.  

            "You want my help or not?" 

*End Chapter

Read and Review please!!


End file.
